


Spanks One, Spanks Two

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: spanking<br/>Word Count: 118</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spanks One, Spanks Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: spanking  
> Word Count: 118

A part of Astrid wants to lock her up for all of her evil deeds. Astrid wants to lock her up and make her _pay._ But she can’t really do that. Not in a town where no one remembers who they are except for fucking Rumpelstiltskin and her majesty, it’d be quite hard. Not entirely impossible. Something she should note down, maybe a new year’s resolution perhaps.

For now, bending Regina over her knee like a naughty school girl and spanking her until she’s red and sobbing will have to satisfy her need. _Oh well, it isn’t without it’s perks_ , Astrid thinks, feeling Regina desperately rub her cunt against Astrid’s calf, aiming to get any kind of friction.


End file.
